El barco de los sueños
by merry kirkland
Summary: Juubei x Kazuki...en una clásica historia del barco más famoso del mundo...no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa...one-shot...Angst con final feliz!


**Disclaimer**: "Get backers" y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad…Kazuki es de Juubei, así es y así será por siempre y para siempre… ¿problema alguno?...no…que bien….

**Advertencias:** ninguna…un poquito de angst…

**Nota**: recomiendo leerlo con alguna canción del soundtrack del Titanic...puedes encontrarlas en Youtube fácilmente...de preferencia:

-Rose ó my heart will go on...

* * *

**…El barco de los sueños…**

…

Aquel barco se alzaba imponente…dejando ver su gran majestuosidad…el mar se preparaba para recibir a tan maravillosa obra de arte hecha por la mano del hombre y la mejor maquinaria del mundo.

Las personas se despedían…algunas de maneras más efusivas que otras…los marineros soltaban los amarres…mientras el capitán veía con orgullo el gran barco…

Las grandes e importantes familias llegaban con sus carruajes repletos de valijas…las señoras mostrando sus grandes sombreros con encajes y los caballeros sus sacos de la más alta calidad.

Y por otro lado, los menos afortunados hacia grandes filas, para poder ingresar a aquel barco que los llevaría a una vida mejor en Nueva York.

La gente corría de aquí a allá…los encargados no dejaban ningún detalle de imperfección a la vista…y los pasajeros ingresaban de poco a poco a la que seria el viaje y aventura de sus vidas.

Y de un momento a otro todo se quedo en el bullicio de la gente, cuando el gran barco zarpo del puerto…

…

* * *

...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Juubei-sonrió el castaño al pronunciar su nombre-...y ¿el tuyo?

-Kaz…-iba a contestar pero en eso apareció su nana.

-¡Kazuki!-grito esta tomándolo del brazo- Apresúrate, tenemos que arreglarte para la cena.

-Nos vemos Juubei-dijo el pelilargo a la vez que era alejado del lugar.

-Kazuki-pronuncio débilmente aquel nombre.

...

* * *

…

Corría hacia la proa del barco…no le importaba nada más que seguir corriendo…su cabello suelto chocaba contra su empapado rostro…pronto llego a su destino y sus manos se aferraron al tubo del barandal, por el cual comenzaba a subir, pronto se encontraba del otro lado…un paso en falso y podría sentir el mar helado.

-Detente-una calmada voz a su espalda lo llamo.

-Ju…Juubei-pronuncio ese su nombre al reconocer la voz, mientras volteaba su rostro para poder observar al mayor…dejando ver sus ojos húmedos y brillosos a causa del llanto.

-Esta no es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas...no ¿crees?- comento el castaño de cabello corto, mientras poco a poco se acercaba al chico.

-Aléjate…tu no comprendes nada- Kazuki dijo alterado, mientras volvía su rostro al frente viendo el imponente Atlántico obscurecido por la noche.

-Si tú saltas…yo saltó-agregó Juubei mientras veía el asustado, pero lindo rostro del chico.

Kazuki, por un momento se olvido de sus problemas…del compromiso…de su madre…de las clases sociales…de todo…al menos hasta que dio un paso en falso y casi se resbala…sus manos se aferraron al barandal como pudo…pero el miedo aun se veía en sus ojos caoba.

-Ven…toma mi mano-el de ojos grises se la extendió para poder agarrar aquella delicada mano, jalándolo en dirección a él…haciéndolo caer sobre su pecho…en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a salvo.

...

* * *

…

-Confía en mi-decía Juubei…mientras se colocaba detrás de su espalda.

-Confío en ti-contesto con alegría Kazuki, a la vez que sentía los brazos del otro castaño recorrer su espalda…luego como tocaba sus brazos…mientras eran extendidos y sus manos se entrelazaban.

La brisa los golpeaba en el rostro…y sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados en el barandal principal.

-Es como volar Juubei-comento con felicidad el de cabello largo.

-Lo es.

El mar frente a sus ojos…el viento removiendo sus cabelleras…la escena perfecta pintada con los tonos del atardecer…el momento perfecto…cerrado con un tierno beso…

...

* * *

…

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-pregunto Juubei aun con duda y sorprendido por lo que le acababa de pedir el menor.

-Claro que si-contesto con seguridad Kazuki.

-Entonces iniciemos…recuéstate en el diván-señalo el mueble, mientras sacaba su material de dibujo.

El de cabello largo, se retiro todas las prendas, con su rostro totalmente en tono carmín.

-¿Así?-pregunto con duda sobre como se tenia que acomodar en el mueble.

-Así esta bien-contesto el mayor, tratando de no sonar nervioso…lo cual era casi imposible teniendo frente suyo el cuerpo blanquecino y delgado de Kazuki…con su fina piel contrastando con las hebras caoba que caían con soltura sobre sus hombros, siendo a al vez su cabello adornado por un par de cascabeles dorados…que brillaban casi como su tierna mirada.

Juubei tomo un lápiz, y comenzó a esbozar aquella hermosa imagen que tenía frente a sus grises ojos…remarcando los largos brazos, grabando las torneadas piernas…sombreando con carboncillo…e iluminado el bello rostro con grafito duro*.

-Esta muy serio el dibujante-comento el menor con un adorable puchero en su rostro...a lo cual el mayor respondió con un sonrojo.

...

* * *

…

Habían llegado a la zona de calderas después de una persecución por parte de sus guaruras…sus respiraciones eran erráticas…sus corazones estaban desenfrenados a cada latir…pero sus manos se encontraban unidas mientras ingresaban a la zona de carga.

-Ven…-lo llamo el mayor, quien se encontraba abriendo la puerta de un carro tipo carruaje de la época, haciendo una reverencia al invitarlo a subir.

El pelilargo sonrió e ingreso al carruaje, donde por la ventanilla pudo ver como Juubei se asomaba mientras estaba sentado en el lugar del conductor, con las manos en el volante.

-¿A dónde joven Kazuki?-pregunto mientras sonaba la bocina, claro no con toda la fuerza.

-A las estrellas señor…a las estrellas-dijo, mientras con sus brazos agarraban la espalda del de ojos grises, y lo jalaba hacia dentro del carruaje.

-A donde quiera joven Kazuk…-pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue prisionero de un par de labios que se posaron con algo de ferocidad sobre los suyos…y pronto sus manos se encontraban agarrando la cadera del menor, mientras sus enrojecidos rostros dejaban ver unas sonrisas de completa felicidad.

Juubei recostó al pelilargo sobre el asiento, a la vez que llenaba su largo cuello con delicados besos…

Un par de manos se entrelazaron frente a una de las ventanas, dejando la marca del inmenso amor que se tenían en esos momentos.

-Te amo Kazuki…

-Te amo Juubei…

...

* * *

…

Iba bajando en el bote salvavidas…podía ver el rostro de Juubei que se despedía con cariño de él.

El rítmico bajar del bote lo hacia desesperarse…su mirada solo poda estar en un punto…no…su corazón solo podía estar en un punto…Juubei.

_…No…no…no quería eso...no…no...no quería que todo terminara así..._

-Lo siento madre-dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su progenitora.

Y así en una oportunidad salto hacia el iluminado pasillo del barco, ante los gritos de las personas del bote…y ante la mirada sorprendida del pelicorto castaño que vio todo desde la borda.

...

* * *

…

-¡Kazuki!...-corrió hasta su encuentro, y una vez ahí lo abrazo con cariño.

El de cabellera larga no dudo en corresponder ese gesto.

-Kazuki… ¿por qué?... –le pregunto, mientras con una mano acariciaba aquel mojado rostro.

-Por que si tú saltas yo salto ¿recuerdas?-con eso lo abrazo más-….tenemos que estar junto…sin importar qué.

-Kazuki…te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

...

* * *

…

El barco comenzaba a inclinarse del lado de la popa…pronto ya no quedaría nada del que alguna vez fue el barco magnifico del nuevo siglo…

-Juubei aquí es donde nos conocimos-decía el pelilargo, mientras ambos se aferraban al barandal principal, intentando ignorar los gritos de las personas que poco a poco caían.

En eso la luz del barco se fue...todo estaba perdido...y el constante crujir de la madera partiendoce no ayudaba.

-Sujétate fuerte-le señalo Juubei, mientras con sus manos se aferraban al barandal.

La mitad faltante del barco se iba hundiendo con gran rapidez, jalando a la otra mitad del barco.

-Juubei…-llamo con miedo.

-Cuando te lo diga…saltamos-dijo el mayor lo más calmado que podía, tratando de alejar el miedo de la situación de su amado-… ¿entendido?

-Si tú saltas…yo salto-simplemente contesto eso Kazuki, mostrando una sonrisa, mientras con una mano tomaba la del ojigris.

-Entonces…uno…dos…tres… ¡salta!...-indico el más alto, a al vez que ambos se soltaron del barandal….sintiendo el impacto al entrar al agua helada...y después como el barco comenzaba a succionarlos.

...

* * *

…

-Ka…Kazuki…sube-dijo el pelicorto, mientras acercaba una puerta de madera que de seguro había pertenecido a uno de los camarotes.

-Pero…-intento alegar el menor, pero no pudo decir más cuando sintió los fríos labios de su compañero en su enrojecida mejilla.

-No soportara el peso de ambos…quédate tú-y dicho eso, ayudo a Kazuki a subirse, una vez arriba no dejo de sostener su mano…no querían separarse.

...

* * *

...

Escuchar los gritos y los lamentos se volvía tan común como ver el vapor blanco salir de sus bocas ante cada palabra.

-Todo va estar bien-Juubei acerco su frente a la del de ojos caoba, mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño al oído.

-Los botes volverán por nosotros Kazuki…volverán-le sonrió con sus labios temblorosos a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

El de cabellera larga imito el gesto.

...

* * *

…

Habían pasado…quien sabe…no lo sabían…las voces del alrededor y el movimiento comenzaba a apagarse…y por sus parte sus rostros se ponían cada vez más pálidos por él frio…en especial el del mayor, que temblaba cada vez más.

-Te amo Juubei-dijo Kazuki.

-No hagas eso…no te despidas-le acarició el rostro al menor.

-Estoy helado…no siento el cuerpo.

-Tu puedes…tu tienes que poder…saldrás esto…no morirás aquí…serás feliz…hazme esa promesa…por favor…-alentó el pelicorto.

-Lo prometo.

...

* * *

…

-_¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?_-de repente se escucho a lo lejos.

Kazuki volteo su rostro con cuidado, llegando a ver un bote con una linterna que se acercaba.

-_¿Pueden escucharme?_-se volvió a oír.

-….Juubei…-el pelilargo movió un poco su mano, la cual seguía unida a la de su amado-….Juubei…-volvió a moverla sin recibir respuesta.

_-¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?_

-Juubei…vino un bote-lo llamo, sin recibir respuesta alguna-Juubei…-toco su rostro, pero este se encontraba ya con los ojos cerrados...sin vida.

-Juubei...Juubei…-no aguanto más y comenzó a sollozar-Hay un bote…vamos…no Juubei...no me hagas esto...no.

Tomo con sus congeladas manos el pálido rostro del más alto…sus ojos rogaban por dejar salir las lagrimas…pero eso ya no era posible…

-Juubei…-en eso lo toco del brazo, y el cuerpo se desprendió de la puerta…poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el helado mar.

-Juubei…-intento alcanzarlo…pero solo pudo ver unas cuantas burbujas…y el rostro cada vez más alejado de la superficie…de pronto nada…obscuridad…solo eso.

Estiro un poco su mano, pero eso ya no serviría.

-Juubei…

…

* * *

...

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, dejando ver la obscuridad de su sala…y el brillo de la pantalla del televisor.

_...Every day in my dreams I see you I feel you..._

Logro escuchar esa tonada, volteo su rostro y eran los créditos de la pelicula.

Giro su rostro hacia el otro lado del sofá y estaba solo…no había rastro de Juubei.

-No...-susurro con angustia, llevando sus manos a su rostro, encontrándolo lleno de lagrimas, para después comenzar a sollozar.

En eso llego Juubei, quien había ido a acomodar los trastes de las palomitas que había ocupado a la cocina.

-Kazuki… ¿qué tienes?-pregunto con un tono preocupado, ya que le dio un vuelco al corazón encontrar al maestro delos hilos en ese estado.

-Juubei…-lo llamo, para después abrazarse con fuerza a su cuello, dejando salir toda la angustia y el sufrimiento que le había causado ese sueño…llenando la camisa del más alto con lagrimas.

-…Juubei…no me dejes…nunca….

-No lo hare-intento tranquilizarlo, acariciando los largos y sedosos cabellos del menor con cariño.

Poco a poco, volvía a tranquilizarse, y ahora todo tenia sentido, esa noche habían decidido Juubei y él ver una película…eligiendo sin más la del Titanic…que tontería…sin embargo...

-¿No me dejaras solo?-pregunto aun con rastros de llanto en su voz.

-Kazuki nunca lo hare…porque…si tú saltas...

-…yo salto-completo de decir el de ojos caoba.

-Exacto…-asistió el mayor, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de Kazuki y luego otro en su mejilla-Te amo…

-Igual yo…Juubei.

_"Porque al final de todo si yo salto tú saltas...si tú saltas yo salto..y por ti Juubei yo siempre saltare"_

_..._

* * *

…

¿Qué tal?...espero que les haya gustado...a mi fascino escribir esto...adoro la pelicula y adoro su soundtrack...me hubiera gustado poderextender más las escenas...pero la verdad como no quería que terminara en angst, preferí dejarlo como un mal sueño después de ver la pelicula...

...Nos vemos...

*Dentro de la variedad de lápices para dibujo se encuentran los H y los B. Los B son lápices de grafito blando, haciendo tonos obscuros, también son grasos (Van del B1 al B9). Los H son lápices de grafito duro, estos logran tonos sutiles (Van del H 1 al H9).


End file.
